Digimon élément movie: La bataille du net
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Quelques mois après la fin de Digimon éléments, un nouveau mal débarque sur le net.


**Voici une nouvelle histoire qui se situe juste apres Digimon elements.**

_**Il y a plus des centaines d'années, une bataille très dure et décisive s'est livrée dans le digimonde.Quatre enfants avaient été appelés par le digimonde pour combattre un ennemi très important qui menaçait l'équilibre des deux mondes.Chacun avait reçu un D-power et avait son partenaire digimon.Ainsi ils étaient devenus des digisauveurs et livraient l'ultime bataille.Face à eux se trouvait leur adversaire.Il se nommait Zeedmilleniumon.Les digimon des digisauveurs étaient digivolvés à l'aide des éléments des enfants: le feu,l'eau,la terre et la lumière.Ainsi quatre digimon se battaient contre Zeedmilleniumon.Il s'agissait d'un Peaceunimon,un Warinsectmon,un Metalflowermon et un Metalseraphimon.Le combat faisait rage mais Zeedmilleniumon gardait l'avantage.Il isola alors Metalflowermon et le detruisit.Puis il eut à l'usure Metalflowermon et Metalseraphimon.Au même moment que le digimon mourait son partenaire mourait aussi et disparaissait en se desintegrant.Il ne resta plus alors qu'in digisauveur celui du feu avec Peacunimon.Les trois autres D-power étaient tombés à terre quand leurs propriétaires avaient disparu.Le dernier digisauveur les regarda pensant à ses amis en regardant ces D-power.Le marron lui rappelait celui qui avait l'élément de la terre, le violet celui de l'eau et le jaune celui de la lumière.Alors Zeepmilleniumon élimina le dernier digimon Peacunimon et lui et le dernier digisauveur moururent en se désintégrant laissant le dernier D-power qui était rouge.Alors Zeepmilleniumon se précipita vers les D-power mais quatre lumières l'aveugla et l'afaiblissa l'empêchant d'approcher.Ainsi les huit dieux contrôlant le digimonde apparurent devant lui Alors.Azulongmon reprit le D-power marron, Seraphimon le jaune,Zhuquaimon le rouge et Ophanimon le violet.Mais les quatre autres dieux créèrent chacun un D-power.Ebonwumon en créa un vert,Baihumon un gris,Marineangemon un orange et Cherubimon un noir.Par la suite les quatre D-power existant et les quatre nouveaux brillèrent selon leur couleur respective et envoyèrent des rayons de lumière sur Zeepmilleniumon.Celui ci fut très affaiblit et fut eliminé.Cet assaut de lumière lui avait donné le coup de grâce.En mourrant il menaça de revenir plus puissant et de se venger.Mais durant des siècles où eut aucune nouvelle de lui et la légende finit par s'oublier jusqu'au jour où......**_

**DIGIMON ELEMENTS**

EPILOGUE 

LA BATAILLE DU NET 

Cela faisait exactement trois mois que les huit digisauveurs avaient battu Zeepmilleniumon et étaient revenus dans leur monde.Maintenant on était mi-Juillet, en pleine dans les grandes vacances.Tout s'était bien passé depuis leur retour.A la fin de l'année scolaire,Emilie,Thomas,Richard et Candice avaient obtenu leur bac tandis que Julien avait réussi son brevet.A présent, ils étaient en vacances et profitaient du bon temps.

Emilie passait ses vacances à Berck sur mer avec ses parents, son petit frère Antoine et sa sœur Marine.Elle était toujours à s'amuser avec son frère et sa sœur.

Thomas était resté chez lui et commençait déjà à étudier des cours de médecine.il avait décidé de devenir médecin et de voyager à travers les pays en voie de développement et de soigner les gens et de les aider à mieux vivre.

Richard était heureux d'être en plein été pour pouvoir faire mieux connaissance avec son petit frère Anthony.Sa tante était revenue du Sud avec lui.Richard avait ainsi quitté la pension pour vivre avec sa tante et son frère.

Candice avait déjà préparer son plan de carrière pour devenir avocate et profitait de ses vacances pour travailler comme manutentionnaire à la verrerie pour gagner un peu d'argent.

Julien passait ses vacances à jouer au football avec ses amis.Il pouvait rester sur le terrain jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir.

Hugo était parti pour les vacances voir son père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans.Quentin ne l'avait pas accompagné.D'abord il avait trop vécu chez son père et ensuite il avait un travail de bénévole chez un vétérinaire.

Alexis lui passait ses vacances entre les entraînements de football pour l'équipe où il s'est inscrit quand il est revenu du digimonde,s'amuser avec ses amis et traîner le reste du temps sur internet.

Un jour, il devait être environ quatorze heures,Alexis était devant son ordinateur portable qu'il avait ramené du digimonde.Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.Il pleuvait et à cause de cela son entraînement de football avait été annulé.Il en profitait alors pour aller sur internet.Il se connecta et commença à surfer sur le réseau.Il ouvrit un site par hasard et quand la page finit de se charger, il put voir un digi-œuf noir.

Sapristi.Un digi-œuf.s'écria Alexis.

Le cerveau d'Alexis se mit à fonctionner à toute allure.Ce digi-œuf n'était pas là par hasard.Il y avait forcement une raison.Soudain il aperçut qu'un de ses contacts lui envoya un e-mail.Il l'ouvrit et lut un message lui disant qu'il avait trouvé un drôle de site et lui demandait son avis.Alexis cliqua alors sur l'url envoyé en même temps dans le e-mail et une page avec un digi-œuf noir s'ouvrit.Alexis regarda tour à tour la page qu'il avait trouvé lui-même et celle envoyé par son ami.Les deux adresses étaient différentes mais leur contenu était le même et surtout avait un rapport avec le digimonde.Puis Alexis pensa qu'il pouvait y avoir plus de deux digi-œufs.Alors il lança le programme de recherche digitale installé sur son ordinateur afin d'en localiser.Une heure plus tard, le programme détecta quatre autres pages sur l'Internet contenant un digi-œuf noir.Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire quand il vit son D-power réagir.Il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose dans le monde digital.

Sur la plage,Emilie venait de sortir de l'eau et pendant qu'Antoine et Marine bronzaient, elle ouvrit son sac pour prendre la bouteille d'eau.Alors il vit son D-power réagir.Elle le prit et devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le digimonde a des ennuis.Je dois rentrer.pensa Emilie.

Elle se leva et dit à sa famille qu'elle rentrait à l'hôtel car elle avait la migraine.Ensuite elle partit en courant vers la gare.Elle monta dans le train et arriva à Fourmies vers seize heures.

Thomas lisait un livre d'anatomie pour un cours qu'il préparait.Son D-power était posé sur le bureau et il se mit à réagir.

Mon D-power.Je dois aller aider mes amis.dit Thomas.

Thomas posa son livre, prit son D-power et sortit en courant de chez lui.

Richard jouait à un jeu vidéo avec Anthony.Son D-power était posé à terre et se mit à réagir.Quand il s'en aperçut, Richard laissa tomba sa manette et se releva saisissant son D-power.

Désolé Anthony, je dois y aller.un petit travail m'attend.s'excusa Richard.

Aussitôt Richard partit au pas de course laissant son frère légèrement étonné et surpris.

Candice travaillait à la chaîne à la verrerie à emballer dans des cartons.Son D-power,attaché à sa ceinture,réagit.Un autre employé le remarqua.

Hey Candice.Ton portable sonne on dirait.la prévint l'homme.

Candice voulut prendre son portable de sa poche mais vit alors son D-power.

Le digimonde.Tant pis pour le travail.Sauver le monde passe bien avant.pensa Candice.

Elle partit en courant sans que personne ne l'arrête.

Julien était chez lui et regardait la télévision.Il s'ennuyait et cette pluie l'énervait.Alors il commença à repenser aux aventures dans le digimonde et surtout à Tapirmon.Mais il revint sur terre quand il aperçut son D-power réagir.

Sapristi.Et juste au moment où je pense à Tapirmon.s'écria Julien.

Il bondit aussitôt de son fauteuil et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement et courut jusqu'à perdre haleine.

Quentin était en train de bander la plaie d'un chien qui s'était battu contre un autre chien quand il vit son D-power réagir.

Le digimonde.cria Quentin.Les autres,Hugo.

Il courut et sauta vers le téléphone de la clinique puis composa le numéro de son père pour joindre Hugo.Il réussit à obtenir Hugo dès qu'on décrocha.

Hugo il se passe quelque chose avec le digimonde.

Je sais.mon D-power vient de réagir.Cependant notre père reçoit et malheureusement il veut que je reste jusqu'au bout.raconta Hugo.

Génial.il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui.soupira Quentin.

Ecoute.Alexis vient de me téléphoner.je crois qu'on feriez mieux d'aller chez lui.moi j'essayerai de venir si je peux me libérer.

D'accord.Salut frérot.Je te rappelle si le monde n'a pas sauté.lança Quentin en raccrochant.

Alors Quentin alla s'excusa auprès du vétérinaire lui disant qu'il avait oublié un rendez-vous chez le dentiste et partit vers la maison d'Alexis.Pendant ce temps,à la gare,Emilie sauta sur le premier téléphone qu'elle vit et appela son cousin.

Alexis.J'ai l'impression que le digimonde a des ennuis.dit Emilie.

Je sais.Avant que mon D-power ne réagissent j'ai découvert certaines choses.Venez chez moi.Je vous montrerai.

Ok.On se retrouve tous chez toi.Je vais localiser nos amis.

Pour Quentin pas la peine.Il vient d'arriver.Et Hugo ne peut malheureusement pas venir.ajouta Alexis.

Ok.A tout de suite Alexis.termina Emilie en raccrochant.

Alors elle saisit son D-power et regarda où était ses amis.Apparement ils s'étaient réunis au parc sans savoir où aller.Emilie se remit à courir et arriva au parc.Après quelques explications, ils partirent vers la maison d'Alexis.

Chez Alexis,ils étaient tous les six devant le bureau où était posé son ordinateur.alexis était assis devant et montra tour à tour les six digi-œufs noirs.

J'ai découvert ça au hasard puis en recherchant ensuite.A mon avis, il se passe quelque chose.En temps normal, des digi-œufs n'apparaîtraient sur l'internet.résuma Alexis.

Pourtant ça paraît logique.Le digimonde est formé de données et Internet pareil.Ainsi pour venir dans notre monde, les digimon ont choisi cette voie.expliqua Thomas.

Mais à mon avis, ces digimon ne seront pas des amis.dit Candice.

Il faut retourner au digimonde et récupérer nos digimon.proposa Julien.

Non.Il faut aller au digimonde mais surtout voir Peacemon.Il nous en saura de quoi il retourne et ce qu'il faut faire.décida Emilie.

Le problème c'est que nos digimon ne peuvent pas se digivolver et ensuite comment retourner là bas?ajouta Richard septique.

Il marque un point.approuva Quentin.

Simple.Rappellez vous ce qu'avait dit Locomon.il y a des passages entre le digimonde et notre monde régulierement.Il suffit de se rendre à la gare et de trouver Locomon.rappella Alexis.

Alors allons y vite.s'exclama Quentin.

Une minute.Alexis tu restera ici.On a besoin de toi pour surveiller l'évolution de ces digi-œufs.J'ai le sentiment qu'ils vont finir par éclore.décida Emilie.

Ok je vais surveiller ça de près et de l'autre je vous surveillerai dans le digimonde.accepta Alexis.

Alors les six enfants se précipitèrent pour sortir et se rendre à la gare tandis qu'Alexis retourna à son ordinateur.A la gare, ce fut Thomas qui répara vite Locomon grâce à son D-power.Ainsi les six amis montèrent à bord et Locomon partit.Il atteignit vite le tunnel et le franchit dans une grande lumière jaune.Alors le paysage changea et les digisauveurs pouvaient revoir le paysage du digimonde.Puis Locomon s'arrêta à la digi-gare où ils descendirent.Là leurs digimon accompagnés de Peacemon semblaient les attendre.Aussitôt leurs digimon accoururent vers eux.

Penguinmon c'est bon de te revoir.dit Emilie.

Oui.Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.lui répondit Penguinmon.

Mushroomon je suis heureux de te voir.s'écria Thomas.

Moi aussi Thomas.répliqua Mushroomon.

Labramon.Je vois que tu es toujours aussi beau.dit Richard en le caressant.

Merci Richard.dit Labramon en se frottant contre Richard.

Fanbeemon.cria Candice en serrant Fanbeemon contre elle.

Tapirmon j'espère que je t'ai pas trop manqué.s'exclama Julien.

Oh si Julien.enormement.répondit Tapirmon.

Demidevimon.Tu m'as tellement manqué.s'écria Quentin.

Seuls Monodramon et Patamon restèrent là à contempler la joie de leurs amis qui avaient retrouvé leurs partenaires et déçu de ne pas revoir les leurs.Soudain Peacemon toussa et interrompit cette joyeuse réunion.

Je suis désolé d'interrompre ces émouvantes retrouvailles mais il y a des choses plus graves à régler.

Oui.Vous savez quelque chose Peacemon sur ces étranges digi-œufs noirs qui ont apparu sur Internet?demanda Thomas.

Oui.Quand vous venez de repartir, un Diaboromon est apparu.Cependant quatre des huit Dieux ont trouvé le pouvoir de se digivolver de disciple à mega: Ophanimon,Seraphimon,Marineangemon et Cherubimon.Ensemble ils l'ont battu.Mais ils n'ont pas pu aspirer son code digital.Alors il est possible que ces données se sont retrouvés dans Internet, qui est en fait un monde fortement connecté aux deux mondes.Ainsi ces données auraient formé ces digi-œufs.expliqua Peacemon.

Alors il faudrait les Julien.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répliquer, le D-power d'Emilie réagit.Emilie le prit et l'hologramme d'Alexis apparut.

C'est grave.Les digi-œufs viennent d'éclore révélant un Kuramon dans chacun.Mais ce n'est pas tout. A son éclosion, des digi-œufs noirs apparaissent sur tout le réseau.Ensuite les six Kuramon se sont digivolvés en Tsumemon.Et là ils viennent de se digivolver en Keramon.Sur le net, les digi-œufs n'ont pas encore éclos mais ces six Keramon ont réussi à sortir et ils se trouvent dans six endroits de notre monde.Ces endroits sont Kyoto,Sidney,San Francisco,Paris,Calcutta et Dakar.expliqua Alexis.

Ok la situation ne s'améliore.Elle Candice.

Il va falloir voyager à travers notre monde et élimina ces Keramon.On est six et ils sont six.On peut les battre.décida Emilie.Par contre je ne vois pas comment aller dans ces différents pays.

Il vous suffit de prendre un Trailmon.Locomon assure l'aller et retour du digimonde à votre ville et les Trailmon la liaison entre plusieurs endroits de votre monde et le digimonde.répondit Peacemon.

Aussitôt les digisauveurs et leurs digimon courent vers la digi-gare et choisirent un Trailmon différent. Emilie choisit Trailmon Kettle qui allait vers Kyoto.Thomas prit Trailmon Racoondog qui se dirigeait vers Sidney.Richard embarqua à bord de Trailmon Dark pour la Californie.Candice prit Trailmon Ball qui allait vers Paris.Julien choisit Trailmon Worm qui se dirigeait vers Calcutta.Enfin Quentin prit Trailmon Franken qui allait vers Dakar.Les Trailmon commencèrent à partir et quittèrent le digimonde pour aller à six endroits du monde réel.

Trailmon Kettle arriva à Kyoto.Aussitôt Emilie et Penguinmon sortirent et aperçurent une dizaine de Keramon.Aussitôt Emilie prit son D-power.

Alexis tu avais bien dit un Keramon par endroit?fit ironiquement Emilie.

Oui je sais.J'allais vous prévenir.Les digi-œufs ne cessent de se multiplier,d'éclore et de sortir.C'est une vrai invasion.dit Alexis.

Compris.Eh bien je vais stopper ces Keramon japonais.Penguinmon vas y.ordonna Emilie.

Aussitôt Penguinmon lança son laser glace sur deux Keramon qui se désintégrèrent mais il en y avait bien trop pour le pauvre petit Penguinmon.

Si ça continue.On va être déborder.s'écria Emilie.Si seulement on pouvait se digivolver.

Soudain le message **digivolution** s'afficha sur l'écran du D-power d'Emilie.

Un rayon de lumière rouge sortit du D-power et frappa Penguinmon.Une boule rouge se forma autour de lui.Puis il de se digitalisa.Ensuite un corps de cheval blanc se forma.Un masque rouge et une corne se posa sur sa tête.Enfin une crinière blonde finit le digimon.Le digimon apparut dans une boule rouge en criant « Unimon ».

Alors Unimon lança sa corne de glace et réussit à détruire cinq Keramon d'un coup.Cependant d'autres revenaient à la charge.

Oui.Penguinmon s'est digivolvé en Unimon.s'écria Emilie.Vas y Unimon.Tu vas les battre.

Pendant ce temps,Thomas et Mushromon était parvenu en Australie à Sidney grâce à Trailmon

Racoondog.Ils ne mirent que peu de temps pour repérer les Keramon.Mushroomon les combattaient du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses bombes champignons mais ses adversaires étaient trop nombreux.

Mushroomon.Fais attention à toi.lui cria Thomas.

Soudain le message **digigivolution** s'afficha sur l'écran du D-power de Thomas.

Un rayon de lumière marron sortit du D-power et frappa Mushroomon.Une boule marron se forma autour de lui.Puis il se digitalisa.Un tronc qui ressembla à une vieille souche se forma.Le digimon apparut dans une boule marron en criant « Woodmon ».

Sapristi.Mushroomon a pu se digivolver au niveau champion.s'exclama Thomas.

Woodmon infligea infligea à ses adversaires sa branche attaque qui détruisit plusieurs Keramon mais le reste revenait toujours à la charge.

En France,Candice et Fanbeemon se trouvaient à Paris grâce à Trailmon Ball.Candice ne cessait d'encourager Fanbeemon qui se battait contre les Keramon.

Fanbeemon n'abandonnes pas.J'ai confiance en toi.lui cria Candice.

Soudain le message **digivolution** s'afficha sur l'écran du D-power de Candice.

Un rayon de lumière violette sortit du D-power et frappa Fanbeemon.Une boule violette se forma autour d'elle.Puis elle se digitalisa.Elle grandit d'un mètre.Le digimon apparut dans une boule violette en criant « Flymon ».

Flymon s'envola et attaqua les Keramon et en transperça deux grâce à son dard.

Bravo Flymon.Tu es formidable.le félicita Candice.

Trailmon Dark arriva en Californie à San Francisco.La première chose que Richard et Labramon remarquèrent en descendant furent les Keramon.Aussitôt Labramon se rua vers eux et commença à se battre encouragé par Richard.Cependant ils étaient trop nombreux.Labramon n'était pas assez fort pour battre tous ces Keramon.

Labramon nous n'avons pas le droit d'abandonner.Allez reprend toi mon ami.lui cria Richard.

Soudain le message **digivolution** s'afficha sur l'écran du D-power de Richard.

Un rayon de lumière verte sortit du D-power et frappa Labramon.Une boule verte se forma autour de lui.Puis il se digitalisa.Un chien noir ressemblant à un Doberman se forma avec un collier gris à pointe au cou.Le digimon apparut dans une boule verte en criant « Dobermon ».

Dobermon se précipita vers ses ennemis et attaqua violemment.Il réussit à détruire deux Keramon d'un coup puis encore un autre.

Oui.Bravo Dobermon.Allez vas y mon vieux.On va gagner.cria Richard pour l'encourager.

En Inde à Calcutta, Julien et Tapirmon luttaient avec acharnement contre les Keramon.Julien ne cessait pas de soutenir Tapirmon.Il avait pris un bâton et se battait lui même contre ces digimon.il essayait de leur taper dessus.Cependant la situation devenait de plus en plus critique pour eux surtout que Tapirmon commençait à s'affaiblir.

On ne peut pas faiblir Tapirmon.Le digimonde compte sur nous.dit Julien en tapant sur un Keramon juste après avoir reçu un coup d'un autre Keramon.

Soudain le message **digivolution** s'afficha sur l'écran du D-power de Julien.

Un rayon de lumière grise sortit du D-power et frappa Tapirmon.Une boule grise se forma autour de lui.Puis il se digitalisa.Un magicien avec un costume noir, un chapeau de magicien,des cheveux bruns et qui tenait un sceptre ressemblant à un soleil se forma.Le digimon apparut dans une boule grise en criant « Wisardmon ».

Wisardmon lança son attaque tir foudroyant avec son sceptre et réussit à détruire trois Keramon.

Bravo Wisardmon.Oui on va gagner.hurla Julien.

Dans le dernier endroit à Dakar, Quentin et Demidevimon étaient arrivés par Trailmon Franken.A présent, ils étaient sumergés par le nombre de Keramon qui les attaquaient.Demidevimon tenait ses fléchettes demi et son sourire hypnotique mais rien ne marchait contre eux.Soudain Demidevimon fur envoyé contre Trailmon Franken.

Non Demidevimon.hurla Quentin.

Soudain le message **digivolution** s'afficha sur l'écran du D-power de Quentin.

_**Un rayon de lumière noire et blanche sortit du D-power et frappa Demodevimon.Une boule noire et blanche se forma autour de lui.Puis il se digitalisa.Un corps de gargouille noire se forma avec deux ailes et des yeux rouges.Le digimon apparut dans une boule noire et blanche en criant « Devidramon ».**_

Devidramon s'envola et lança son attaque griffes noires qui détruisit deux Keramon.

Oui.Bien joué comme ça.l'encouragea Quentin.

Pendant ce temps à Kyoto,Unimon continuait à détruire des Keramon.Soudain les Keramon se rassemblèrent et brillèrent d'une lumière noire.Alors ils se digivolvèrent ensemble en un Infermon.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.dit Emilie.Il est niveau ultime.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Emilie.Je vais le battre.répondit Unimon.

Cependant Infermon l'attaqua en premier et Unimon ressentit une immense douleur.

Non Unimon.hurla Emilie.

Son D-power afficha le message **digivolution** à l'écran.

Un rayon de lumière rouge sortit du D-power et frappa Unimon.Elle se digitalisa.Puis un gryphon blanc avec des pattes jaunes se forma ainsi que des ailes blanches.Le digimon apparut au-dessus d'un volcan en criant « Hippogryphomon ».

Hippogryphomon se dirigea vers Infermon et lança son attaque cyclone céleste.Un cyclone apparut et emporta Infermon et le jeta au sol sonné.Hippogryphomon relança son attaque et le mauvais digimon se désintégra tandis qu'Emilie aspira son code digital dans son D-power.Ensuite Hippogryphomon régressa en Penguinmon et rejoignit Emilie.

Tu as été génial Penguinmon.

Excusez moi mais je peux vous conduire chez vous.Ce n'est pas mon chemin mais c'est un cas particulier.dit Trailmon Kettle.

Oui on y va.décida Emilie.

Elle prit Penguinmon et monta dans Trailmon Kettle qui démarra.

A Sidney,Woodmon continuait à détruire des Keramon soutenu par Thomas.Mais les Keramon finirent par se rassembler et brillèrent d'une lumière noire.Alors ils digivolvèrent ensemble en un Infermon.

Sapristi.Un digimon au niveau ultime.s'écria Thomas.

Woodmon tentait de s'approcher d'Infermon mais le mauvais digimon lui sauta dessus et l'attaqua.

Woodmon ne meurs pas.Si tu meurs, on ne pourra pas sauver le monde.cria Thomas.

Son D-power afficha le message **digivolution** à l'écran.

Un rayon de lumière marron sortit du D-power et frappa Woodmon.Il se digitalisa.Puis un vieil arbre se forma couvert de verdure avec une moustache et unecanne.Le digimon apparut dans une forêt en criant « Cherrymon ».

Cherrymon lança sa brume d'illusion pour aveugler Infermon.Sa ruse marcha.Alors il lança ses missiles cerises qui détruisirent Infermon.Alors Thomas aspira son code digital dans son D-power tandis que Cherrymon régressa en Mushroomon.Ensuite Trailmon Racoondog leur parla.

Excusez moi mais je peux vous conduire chez vous.Ce n'est pas mon chemin mais c'est un cas particulier.dit Trailmon Racoondog.

Bonne idée.Ainsi on sera tous au même endroit pour faire le point et partir au digimonde.dit Thomas.

Il embarqua avec Mushroomon à bord de Trailmon Racoondog qui démarra aussitôt.

A Paris,malgré sa digivolution au niveau champion,Flymon avait du mal à tenir surtout depuis que les Keramon s'étaient digivolvés ensemble pour ne faire qu'un Infermon.Flymon sentait ses forces diminuaient de plus en plus.

Flymon n'abandonnes pas.Les deux mondes comptent sur nous.lui cria Candice.

Son D-power afficha le message **digivolution** à l'écran.

Un rayon de lumière violette sortit du D-power et frappa Flymon.Il se digitalisa.Puis un corps d'insecte gros se forma avec des marques rouges et des ailes dans le dos.Le digimon apparut au-dessus d'un océan en criant « Okuwamon ».

Okuwamon attaque Infermon avec sa pince cisaille.A la première attaque,Infermon ne ressentait rien mais au fur à mesure,les attaques d'Okuwamon lui faisaient de plus en plus mal.Alors Okuwamon enfonça très fort une de ses pinces et le mauvais digimon se désintégra tandis que Candice aspira son code digital dans son D-power.Ensuite Okuwamon redevint Fanbeemon.

Fanbeemon tu as été merveilleuse.la complimenta Candice.

Puis Trailmon Ball leur parla.

Excusez moi mais je peux vous conduire chez vous.Ce n'est pas mon chemin mais c'est un cas particulier.dit Trailmon Ball.

Oui bien sur.accepta Candice en montant à bord.

Pendant ce temps en Californie,Dobermon continuait à attaquer les Keramon toujours encouragé par Richard.Mais au bout d'un moment, les Keramon finirent par se rassembler et se digivolvèrent ensemble en un Infermon.Il attaqua tout de suite Dobermon.Dobermon tenait tête et ne comptait pas abandonner.

Allez montre leur Dobermon que c'est toi le meilleur.lui cria Richard.

Son D-power afficha le message **digivolution** à l'écran.

Un rayon de lumière verte sortit du D-power et frappa Dobermon.Il se digitalisa.Puis un corps de chien noir à trois têtes apparut.Le digimon apparut sur la banquise en criant « Cerberumon ».

Cerberumon lança son attaque flamme verte qui commença à griller les huit pattes d'Infermon.Puis il recommença cette attaque et détruisit complètement le mauvais digimon tandis que Richard aspira dans son code digital dans son D-power.Ensuite Cerberumon redevint Labramon et revint auprès de Richard.

Tu as été génial Labramon le complimenta Richard.

Puis Trailmon Dark leur parla:

Excusez moi mais je peux vous conduire chez vous.Ce n'est pas mon chemin mais c'est un cas particulier.dit Trailmon Dark.

D'accord.dit Richard.

Richard et Labramon montèrent vite à bord de Trailmon Dark qui démarra aussitôt.

En Inde, Julien et Wisardmon combattaient toujours les Keramon.Julien les repoussaient avec son bâton permettant de les rabattre vers Wisardmon qui les détruisait.Soudain les Keramon se réunirent et se digivolvèrent ensemble en un Infermon qui attaqua aussitôt Wisardmon.Wisardmon résistait en tenant son sceptre pour contrer Infermon.Alors Infermon finit par l'envoyer au sol.Alors Julien se jeta vers Infermon avec son bâton pour tenter de sauver son ami.

Alors son D-power afficha le message **digivolution** à l'écran.

Un rayon de lumière gris sortit du D-power et frappa Wisardmon.Il se digitalisa.Puis un corps d'ange au torse blanc,deux pzttes d'oiseau et une tête aux cheveux bruns avec des oreilles de chat se forma. Le digimon apparut dans une carrière en criant « Sylphimon ».

Sylphimon s'envola et survola Infermon pour lancer son attaque déferlante silphique.Alors il réussit à détruire le mauvais digimon tandis que Julien aspira son code digital.Ensuite Silphymon régressa en Tapirmon qui retourna vers Julien.Trailmon Worm vint troubler alors leur joie.

Excusez moi mais je peux vous conduire chez vous.Ce n'est pas mon chemin mais c'est un cas particulier.dit Trailmon Worm.

Volontiers.accepta Julien.

Il monta à bord de Trailmon Worm accompagné de Tapirmon puis celui ci démarra.

Enfin à Dakar, Quentin et Devidramon avait toujours des problèmes avec les Keramon.Puis ils virent les Keramon se rassemblaient et se digivolvaient en un Infermon.Quentin eut l'impression d'avoir avalé de l'huile de foie de morue.

Jamais Devidramon ne pourra le battre.Le pauvre.Je ne veux pas le perdre.pensa Quentin.

Devidramon commença à attaquer mais Infermon esquiva ses attaques.Par contre lui ne manquait pas Devidramon.Devidramon commençait sérieusement à être touché et à s'affaiblir.

Non Devidramon je ne veux pas que tu meurs.Je t'aime.hurla Quentin.

Alors son D-power afficha le message **digivolution** à l'écran.

_**Un rayon de lumière noire et blanche sortit du D-power et frappa Devidramon.Il se digitalisa. Puis un dinosaure noir recouvert de métal se forma ressemblant à un Tyrannomon.Il apparut sur une plaine en criant « Metaltyrannomon ».**_

Metaltyrannomon se dressa devant Infermon et lança son attaque laser nucléaire.Celle ci détruisit Infermon tandis que Quentin aspira son code digital.Ensuite Metaltyrannomon régressa en Demidevimon qui alla vers Quentin.

Demidevimon tu m'as fait peur.avoua Quentin.

Puis Trailmon Franken les interrompit:

Excusez moi mais je peux vous conduire chez vous.Ce n'est pas mon chemin mais c'est un cas particulier.dit Trailmon Franken.

Quentin accepta d'un signe de tête tandis que Demidevimon se percha à son habitude sur son épaule. Quentin monta à bord puis Trailmon Franken démarra.

Ainsi les six Trailmon roulèrent à travers le monde réel pour se retrouver à la gare de Fourmies où les digisauveurs se retrouvèrent.

Bon on a sauvé notre monde des Keramon.résuma Julien.

Oui mais maintenant il faut assainir le réseau du net.dit Thomas.

Il faut retourner au digimonde.il se pourrait qu'on puisse accéder au net par là comme l'aurait fait les données de Diaboromon.décida Emilie.

Alors embarquons vite.ajouta Candice.Julien et nos digimon sont déjà à bord de Locomon.

Euh tu parles du Locomon qui part là?demanda Richard en montrant Locomon qui partait.

Eh mais attend mes amis.hurlait Julien dans Locomon.

Sur le quai,Emilie ne fit ni une ni deux et courut jusq'au bord.La barrière de la porte de derrière de Locomon était à environ un mètre.Alors elle sauta et s'accrocha à la barrière puis l'emjamba.Ensuite elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le wagon où se trouvait Julien et les digimon.

Emilie.s'écria tu as fait?

Disons que tu n'es pas le seul à savoir faire le singe.répondit Emilie en riant.

Les quatre digisauveurs regardèrent Locomon partir.Il était à présent hors de distance et allait bientôt rentrer dans le digimonde permettant d'accéder au digimonde.Puis ils pensèrent aux Trailmon et coururent où ils étaient quand ils étaient revenus.Malheureusement ceux ci étaient déjà repartis.

Ce n'est pas possible.On se paie notre tête.soupira Candice.

Bon il n'y a plus qu'une solution.On rentre chez Alexis se tenir au courant de la situation sur le net ainsi que le digimonde.proposa Quentin.

De toute façon il n'y pas d'autre choix.ajouta Richard.

Ainsi résignés, ils partirent chez Alexis.Quand ils arrivèrent, ils lui demandèrent ce qui s'était passé depuis son dernier rapport.

Les digi-œufs ont tous fini d'éclore pour donner naissance à des milliers de Kuramon.Mais maintenant il n'y a plus aucun digi-œuf.Cependant tous ces Kuramon se sont digivolvés en Tsumemon puis Keramon.Ensuite en Infermon comme ceux que vous avez combattu.Enfin tous ces Infermon sont devenus un seul Diaboromon.expliqua Alexis.

Mais comment ils trouvent la force de se digivolver?demanda Thomas curieux.

Ils dévorent des fichiers sur le net et ils sèment la pagaille.Le net regorge d'informations.Et comme le digimonde tout n'est que données.Ils se sentent bien et ont l'impression d'être dans un environnement naturel.répondit Alexis.

Soudain il ouvrit une fenêtre avec une carte du digimonde et dans un coin une mini-fenêtre où on pouvait voir Emilie et Julien.

Alors Alexis tu es prêt à lancer le transfert des digimon?demanda Emilie.

Oui quand tu veux.répondit Alexis.

Transfert des digimon?Vous voulez transférer nos digimon sur le net?demanda Candice.

Oui.De toute façon eux aussi seront dans leur environnement naturel.Même séparés, vous pourrez les digivolver.Il faut battre Diaboromon.Si il détruit le net, il pourrait détruire le digimonde car les données du net et du digimonde sont fortement liées et ensuite ce sera le tour de notre monde.expliqua Alexis.

Oui on n'a pas le choix.approuva Quentin.

Je débute le transfert.Je vais télécharger vos digimon sur le net.dit Alexis.

Alors Alexis cliqua six fois puis à tour de rôle,Penguinmon,Mushroomon,Labramon,Fanbeemon, Tapirmon et Demidevimon furent téléchargés sur le net en face de Diaboromon.

Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer.dit Emilie.

Oui.Il faut gagner pour les deux mondes.ajouta Thomas.

Pour sauver les gens qui nous sont chers.poursuivit Richard.

Et continuer à permettre que tout le monde croit en ses Candice.

C'est un travail d'équipe.enchaîna Julien.

Et c'est le destin, notre destin.termina Quentin.

Alors les D-power se mirent à briller et le message **digivolution **s'afficha à l'écran.

Penguinmon digivolve toi.........en Unimon Unimon digivolve toi.........en Hippogryphomon

Mushroomon digivolve toi........en Woodmon Woodmon digivolve toi..........en Cherrymon

Labramon digivolve toi.........en Dobermon Dobermon digivolve toi.........en Cerberumon

Fanbeemon digivolve toi.......en Flymon Flymon digivolve toi.........en Okuwamon

Tapirmon digivolve toi.........en Wisardmon Wisardmon digivolve toi.........en Silphymon

Demidevimon digivolve toi.......en Devidramon Devidramon digivolve toi......en Metaltyranoomon

Les six digimon attaquèrent Diaboromon tous ensemble mais le mauvais digimon sembla ne rien ressentir.Il attaqua d'abord Okuwamon et le fit régresser en Fanbeemon.Puis il s'avança vers elle pour l'éliminer.Cependant Metaltyrannomon se plaça devant elle tandis qu'Alexis la retéléchargea dans le digimonde.Ensuite Diaboromon esquiva l'attaque nucléaire de Metaltyrannomon et missile cerise de Cherrymon.Les deux attaques percutèrent les deux digimon qui redevinrent Demidevimon et Mushroomon.Aussitôt Alexis les retéléchargea dans le digimonde.

Ca se passe très mal.Personne ne veut mettre un cierge à l'église?ironisa Richard.

Richard.s'écria Candice.

Pendant ce temps sur le net,Diaboromon réussit à faire régresser Cerberumon en Labramon qu'Alexis retéléchargea tout de suite dans le digimonde.Il ne resta plus que dans la bataille Hippogryphomon et Siphymon à présent.Mais pour combien de temps?

Dans le digimonde,Emilie et Julien regardaient la bataille sur l'écran qu'avait donné Peacemon.Ils serraient les poings de rage.

Alexis télécharge moi sur le net.demanda Emilie.Je veux aider Hippogryphomon.il ne doit pas être seul à se battre.

Moi aussi je t'accompagne.Je suis ton meilleur ami et je t'aiderai toujours.ajouta Julien.

Quoi?s'écria Alexis.Mais vous êtes des humains pas des digimon.

Alexis, dans le digimonde tu sais bien que nos corps deviennent des données.répliqua Emilie.

Bon d'accord.accepta Alexis à contrecœur.

Il prit sa souris et cliqua deux fois.Alors Emilie et Julien se téléchargèrent sur le net.Emilie se trouva sur le dos d'Hippogryphomon et Julien sur l'épaule de Sylphymon.Diaboromon était face à eux prêt à les éliminer.Hippogryphomon lança son attaque cyclone céleste et Sylphimon déferlante sylphique chacun en même temps de façon synchronisée.Mais Diaboromon ne ressentit qu'une brève qui disparut aussitôt.

Vous êtes perdus.Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner.dit Diaboromon d'une voix sifflante et menaçante.

Non jamais je n'abandonnerai.Dans le digimonde on a toujours gagné.On a battu tous nos ennemis et ce n'est pas toi qui fera exception.dit fermement Emilie.

Je suis d'accord.Je n'étais pas très gentil avec toi Emilie mais maintenant tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie et ensemble on pourra battre tous nos ennemis.ajouta Julien.

Bien parlé Julien.approuva Emilie.

Alors sur les D-power d'Emilie et de Julien, le message **digivolution ADN** s'afficha à l'écran.

Un rayon de lumière rouge sortit du D-power d'Emilie et frappa Hippogryphomon tandis qu'un rayon de lumière grise sortit du D-power de Julien et frappa Silphymon.Une colonne rouge descendit sur Hyppogryphomon et une colonne grise descendit sur Silphymon.Puis les deux digimon se digitalisèrent.Des ailes jaunes, un corps jaune et une tête se formèrent accompagnés de flammes.Le digimon apparut dans le ciel et se percha sur le sommet d'une montagne en criant « Phoenixmon ».

Phoenixmon apparut face à Diaboromon avec Emilie sur son épaule gauche et Julien sur son épaule droite.

Je suis Phoenixmon,un digimon antivirus du niveau mega.Mon attaque lumière explosion va t'éliminer Diaboromon.dit Phoenixmon.

Dans le monde réel,les digisauveurs contemplèrent Phoenixmon surpris de cette digivolution.

Phoenixmon lança son attaque lumière explosion sur Diaboromon qui fut complètement désintégré par cette attaque.Alors Emilie et Julien aspirèrent son code digital dans leurs D-power.Ensuite Phoenixmon régressa et se sépara pour redevenir Penguinmon et Tapirmon.Avant qu'Alexis ne les retéléchargent dans le digimonde,Emilie et Julien libérèrent toutes les données qu'ils avaient aspiré durant leur combat.Ensuite Alexis les retéléchargea au digimonde où les attendaient Peacemon.D'abord il les félécita de leur victoire avant de prendre un ton triste:

Cette bataille sur le net a fortement affaibli le digimonde.Pour cela, il faut couper tous les passages entre le monde réel et le digimonde.C'est à dire que ni Locomon et ni les Trailmon ne viendront à présent.expliqua Peacemon tristement.

Tristes de devoir quitter le digimonde et leurs amis une seconde fois,Emilie et Julien firent leurs au revoir et montèrent dans Locomon qui les ramena à la gare de Fourmies.Là leurs amis les attendaient et même Hugo était avec eux.Quand ils descendirent,Locomon partit.

Je suis désolé de partir les digisauveurs mais nous n'avons pas le choix.s'excusant Locomon en roulant vers le tunnel.

Alors Emilie et Julien leur racontèrent ce qu'avait expliqué Peacemon.

Ce n'est pas juste.s'écria Richard.

Non.J'avoue être triste mais on serait égoïste de laisser le passage si cela menace le digimonde.il faut penser à la collectivité.répliqua Alexis.

Oui.Il a raison.approuva Emilie.

De toute façon, on finira par revoir nos digimon.Aujourd'hui nous avons pu les revoir et un jour je suis certain qu'on pourra toujours les voir.dit Hugo.

Hugo a raison.un jour, on pourrait aller dans le digimonde et voir nos digimonde comme bon nous semble.approuva Emilie en souriant.

Les digisauveurs regardèrent la gare puis la voie ferrée menant au tunnel le regard rêveur et nostalgique se rappelant de leurs aventures et de leurs amis digimon.

Le soir, les huit digisauveurs se réunirent chez Candice pour fêter son anniversaire.Ils étaient heureux même si leurs partenaires étaient loin.Même séparés, ils seraient toujours amis.

Et à présent je propose de boire pour nos amis digimon et notre amitié qui nous a permis de gagner toutes nos batailles.dit Emilie.

FIN 

**Et voilà comment s'acheve Digimon éléments.J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire.C'est comme un film entre Digimon elements et Digimon éléments II**


End file.
